


Red dresses

by unexpectedfeel



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unexpectedfeel/pseuds/unexpectedfeel
Summary: Meet me in the dressing room, later.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Red dresses

**Author's Note:**

> this is born from that tweet : https://twitter.com/minayeontrash/status/1146070263882117122
> 
> I wrote it between 3&4AM last night, it's short but it was needed.

Mina's mind couldn't stop thinking about all the kisses she's been sharing with Nayeon lately. It started weeks ago because of a truth or dare between them two.

This little game had been a ridiculous excuse. They did crave for each other for years, sometimes their desire died down as easy as it could be fueled by simple touches. 

Mina loved looking at Nayeon dancing. She had a thing for the way she moved her hips, it wasn't as perfect as Momo but it was sensual. Sometimes her little rictus was caught on camera but it was easy to shrug it off and say she was probably looking at the ground or being unfocused. 

Nayeon loved attention. No needed to make much effort when it was about Mina. There was a tension from the first time they met. At first, nothing easy to explain but as the fame grew and they grew up, it was crystal clear that Mina couldn't keep her eyes off her. She did move her hips knowing she was being watched. 

And they both loved it.

This concert with those outfits probably brought them to this specific breaking point. People have no idea about how many hours per day they have to spend together. Sometimes it broke into small fights and sometimes it was hard not to desire another member for a specific reason and without surprise, Mina and Nayeon seemed to match very well about this last one.

They desired each other at many levels and being able to share so much and see so much wasn't helping: at all. It wasn't even about sexual orientation anymore but about the fantasies you can make up inside your mind after opening up so much and literally having the blessing of eyesight. 

That's when they knew they fucked up. At that peculiar moment when Nayeon eyes met Mina's during one of their last concert last spring. The red outfits were hot and gave them a boost of confidence that made it all ten times harder to resist. Being professional they kept those thoughts aside but at the end of the performance, it was still there.

Nayeon was the first to reach the dressing room. Mina was following right behind and as you expect, this closeness is never recorded for the sake of Onces. As if they were aware of their image as a duo, being too intense to be caught on camera.

Once the door closed they found themselves inside an empty dressing room. Knowing their schedule and how short time they were allowed to spend before getting out of the concert venue, they had to be quick.

"I thought we'd never be able to do this." Mina whispered while meeting Nayeon halfway for a hot searing kiss. 

"God, me neither." They both stepped back until reaching the boudoir. Nayeon pushed Mina against the small space in between luxurious cosmetics and the fire took. It was silent. If anybody saw them it could make a huge tantrum for nothing, right ? They weren't in love, right ?

"Let me take this off." Nayeon's hand reached for Mina's panties under her dress. It was quick, passionate, their lips met again for clumsy hot kisses. The whole concert made them sweaty and even if Nayeon wasn't very fond of having sex without showering, Mina was an exception. As she's always been.

"D-Did you locked the door ?" Mina asked in a hurry while Nayeon had thrown away her sky blue panties. No answer. 

"Nayeon ?" She asked again but the eldest kneeled. She was fucking weak. Maybe she already forgot about the door, did it matter while Nayeon kept kissing the inside of her thigh ? Yes. Did she cared ? No.

It wasn't their first time. 

They tried to deny at first, convincing each other that they were curious and that it wasn't considered serious for it to be called sexual intercourse but it was all lies.

Mina knew it because it wasn't an accident if Nayeon was about to eat her out for the 3rd time this month. 

"I've been thinking about you... the whole fucking time." Nayeon swore before riding up Mina's dress. The boudoir wasn't comfortable. Luckily she found a great balance with her feet touching the ground while Nayeon finally got there.

Mina moaned. It felt so good. 

Nayeon's tongue didn't waste time to lick and flick against her little bundle of nerves. Everything was done in a rush. Mina's heart was beating fast, her palms were sweating and Nayeon's tongue was driving her insane.

It bounced faster and faster against her clit. She couldn't take it anymore and grasped Nayeon's hair to guide her, to scrape her nape, to fully enjoy how much she wanted this.

"S-Slower... Please..." Mina begged while Nayeon slowed down. The eldest twice member looked up a small second to watch Mina glow under pleasure. The tip of her tongue grazed past Mina's clit, slowly and she started again. 

Little whines kept escaping from Mina's lips while she rolled her hips at the unhurried rhythm. Nayeon loved that, she couldn't picture her life without having Mina fully by her side. Without being able to make her feel good just the way she deserved. 

She stopped to kiss her inner thighs with a devoted passion. Her tongue skimmed past her skin, she softly bit her flesh and dove again: driving Mina mad.

Nayeon wanted to find a better angle and positioned Mina's leg against her shoulder. Knowing it was enough foreplay, she began sucking and licking without letting Mina breathe. She smelled good, tasted good, was beautiful, smart, hot, funny and much more. Those thoughts filled Nayeon's mind and made her reach euphoria. Her hand found Mina's ass to get a better grip and for the first time that evening she heard a Japanese swear.

One last lick and Mina came. She held onto the boudoir and Nayeon's shoulder, a sharp breath leaving her lungs while shivering. Her mouth was dry, her legs felt like jelly and Nayeon stopped. Mina couldn't handle more, she wasn't really good with the "cleaning up" phase.

"How do you feel ?" Nayeon's voice was rough and her lips glistened. She stood up, took deep breaths and finally met with Mina's dark eyes. They both seemed exhausted but relieved. 

"Better. And you ?" Mina smiled, fingers touching Nayeon's lips with tenderness. Nayeon wanted to kiss her, now. She didn't. 

"Better too." She whispered instead, looking at Mina's lips while still being on cloud nine. Her tongue touched Mina's fingers and she bit it, slowly. Nayeon had been discovering a new side of herself since they started fooling around. She was loosing shame, Mina made her feel okay and accept each part of her that did include her secret desires and need to try out new things.

"We should go." Mina leaned in to kiss Nayeon's cheek and got off the boudoir. She put back her panties without hiding her discomfort. It never felt good to put back a dirty underwear but it wouldn't last long until they could shower. Nayeon got ready too and made sure nobody had heard any of it. They reached the hallway to meet with the other members.

This was the awkward part: acting as if nothing happened. 

But it kept happening anyways.


End file.
